


My Lost Devil

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Growth, Married Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: What brought them to this moment? Destiny? Dumb luck? She didn’t know. All she knows is that she loves him.





	1. Nightmare

Prologue  
The day Mary held her dead mother’s head in her arms was the day her life had ended. As far the world was concerned, Mary died along side her mother. This nameless hollow form of a girl she made three promised to herself:

1\. She will avenge her mother.  
2\. She will kill her father  
3\. She will never feel the fear she felt at that moment again.

She had awoken from her bed by her mother’s scream. She ran towards the basement, she had to help her mother. She knew her father wouldn’t, he hadn’t been around lately. Besides, she was a strong girl, her mother told her so, she could handle this. 

However, the second she saw her father standing over her dying mother, she froze. All she could do is fall on her knees, listening to her father calling her weak and useless. To this day, she has no idea why he left her alive. It was his first mistake.

She hated him. She wanted him to die. She didn’t care if she died too. Her life meant nothing else. She hated him. She hated him She—

“Lady. Lady! LADY! Wake up!”

She shot up, looking around the room in a panic. She wasn’t in her old basement, and her mother wasn’t dying next to her. She was instead in her bedroom, well their bedroom, with her husband standing over her.

“Babe, you okay? That sounded like a bad nightmare.”

“I’m fine Dante, it was just a bad dream.”

He kept staring at her, it almost made her laugh. She didn’t mind, he was always overprotective of her, especially now.

“Yea but you thrashing back-and-forth, you could have…you know…” He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t want to let her know what has been bothering him the past few days.

Lady looked at him annoyed, did he really think he could keep something from her? “Dante, the baby is fine. So stop worrying that if I move too much, we’re going to break.”

His eyes widened a bit though he wasn’t surprised. She had a knack for knowing everything. That didn’t convince him right away for he need to place his hand on her extended abdomen and feel their child’s soul before he would relax. Lady grew impatient. As much as she loved how her husband wanted to be as close to their baby as possible, she really wanted to go back to sleep. She was tired all the time from carrying the baby. Luckily, the baby kicked and Dante smiled. He lashed back down, gently placing an arm around her to hold her close and closed his eyes. She closed hers and drifted back off rather quickly. She never would admit it, but he always made her feel safe and secure. 

“I love you” She wanted him to know, even if she’s said it a million times.

He smirks against her hair. “Mhmm…I know you do babe. I love you too.”


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry anime spoilers and my take on certain events. Enjoy.

“I’ll see you guys around.” Dante and Lady turned to Trish in shock. First she took the time to slowly count out the money to mock them for losing the race to the job but now she was dropping this bomb in them.

Lady wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to react to this. Although she considered Trish a friend, they only met a few weeks ago. They hit it off, much to Dante’s wallet’s dismay. However, Trish had only worked with her for one job after the trio killed the demon priest. Trish never came by Devil May Cry. They only ran into each other at the library and they fought together to defeat Abigail. She looked at the eerily quiet Dante before coming up with a response. “Oh uh see you Trish.” Lady was never good at goodbyes.

Trish smirked at their reaction, gave Lady a hug, shook a confused Dante’s hand and rode off on her motorcycle to who knows where. Dante and Lady stood in the middle of the shop for a few moments trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. 

Dante stared at the floor for a little moment longer. “Are you going to leave too?” Lady looked at him confused. Why did he care where she went?

“Dante, are you okay?” 

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“You avoided mine.” Neither was going to back down.

“I’m fine Lady.”

“No you’re not. Dante, I’m not blind. You act happy around Patty, Trish and I but I’ve seen you at night, sitting alone in the dark and…drinking...What’s going on? Talk to me.”

“…”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
It was his fault she caught him. A day after they worked together with the highway department, Lady had been walking through the streets to get something to eat. As she was looking at her options, she accidentally bumped into a man, partially fell into his arms. Before she apologize, she heard a familiar voice. “Oh so now you’re finally falling for me.”

“Oh shut up Dante.”

“Where’re you headed so late Lady? You know what they say happens to beautiful women at night walking alone.” He couldn’t help but smirk at her blush. 

He would never tell her, but loved seeing her blush. It showed that she had a softer side and it made her face glow.

All too soon for Dante’s liking, Lady regained her harden exterior. “I was on my way to dinner.”

“Oh so was I. Care to join me?”

“I’m not paying for you Dante.”

“Not asking you to.”

“Last time I checked, you don’t have any money.”

“That’s your fault.”

“Your fault for owning me money.” As they spoke, they kept leaning in closer as the spoke. It was somewhat childish and they received a few stares from people walking passed but they didn’t care. They both cherished these moments, not that they would admitted it.

Dante smirked seemed to somehow become wider. “Alright, you got me there. Now follow me for the best food this city has to offer.”

They talked about anything and everything they could think of as they walked to Freddy’s dinner. After grabbing a booth and giving Cindy, who gave Dante a thumbs-up and a good luck, their order, Dante brought up the topic of where Lady was staying. 

“Oh just in a hotel room. Nothing too fancy.”

“Why? Your room is still untouched from when you left.”

She had almost forgot about it. After the duo killed the last of the demons in the ruins of Temen-ni-gru, Lady finally let how tired she was shown. Dante offered her a room in his shop and that began their partnership. Neither worried seemed to worry about the effects of losing the last of their families. They didn’t have time to do anything but fight demons and get food together at the very beginning. They slowly made the shop how it was today, replacing all the broke furniture from the demon’s visits. They had an agreement that if one went on a mission, the other would stay and watch the phone so to speak. However when Trish came to take Dante to Mundus, Lady had already left for a mission. When she returned and saw that he wasn’t there, she had planned to wait for him to return. However she received a call from a whole new country that need her help. 

She figured it would be great to learn a new language.

She left Dante a note in the drawer where he kept his favorite liquor and left. She promised in the note to return as soon as she could, to collect the money from all the poker games they played. 

She added that last part right before she put the letter away so it wouldn’t look like she was going to miss him. Because she wasn’t, she told herself that. She pretended she didn’t think about him the entire year she was gone. She told herself he was doing the same,

“Seriously Lady, just come back home.” She snapped out of her thoughts and he began to blush like crazy. There was no joking tone in his voice, he meant it. He wanted her to come back. Neither of them could remember having a true home, he cursed himself for saying that. He was ready for her to either laugh or yell at him. Instead he simply got an okay and she paid for dinner. 

Patty was pleasantly surprised to see her there. It was nice having another girl around, even if at times Lady would be away on missions. 

Lady loved hanging out with Patty. She always wanted to know what it felt like to have a daughter.

It was nice to spend time again with Dante too, not that she was going to say anything.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Dante turned away from her and poured himself a drink. “You want some?” 

She rolled her eyes at him but she expected this. He didn’t enjoy talking seriously. “Sure, But you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, see how drunk I get and maybe you’ll get what you’re asking for.”

A few hours later, Lady found out about the two levels of drunk Dante. The first was, as she expected, very flirty and joking. He called her sexy, hot and everything in between. This Dante used the corniest pickup lines and she couldn’t but laugh. She will admit she flirted a bit alone with him, only to see where it would go, she swore to herself. He didn’t touch her, just leaned in a bit too close to soak in her features.

The second level was kind of surprising to Lady. 

It began after he took his fifth or sixth drink. He started to get very quiet. He turned to her and studied her face for what felt like eternity.

“Uhh…what are you doing?”

“You don’t realize how beautiful you are Lady.” If she was sober, she would have cursed him out, but drink Lady was actually curious about what he wanted to say.

“I know I’m attractive Dante.”

“You’re more than a pretty face Lady.” She was blushing now. She couldn’t help it. They were sitting together on the floor in the middle of the shop. drinking and saying whatever came to mind. Dante had a lot he needed to say to her. “You’re smart, skilled, and confident.”

“A-Are you finished?” Her face was redder than her eye.

“Almost. Don’t leave me Lady…” Her fluster face was replaced with confusion. He sighed as he laid on the floor. He stretched out his arms, holding the bottle in one hand and tapping the floor with the other. Lady laid down next to him and rested her head on his arm. He bent his arm and gently placed it around her shoulders. He was careful to stay away from her chest. He may be drunk but that doesn’t make him stupid. He put the bottle down to run his finger through his hair and turned to meet her eyes. They stayed quite for a few moments, just looking at each other. Letting the other know that it was okay to speak how they felt. It was just the two of them. 

“You of all people know I’ve lost everyone. My dad, my mom, my brother…and then you left. God, I was so mad at you.”

“I was only gone for a year.”

“A year too long. You were the one person I had left Lady.”

“You had Trish.”

“It wasn’t the same. I told Lady, it was because of you I knew what’s important. You are so important to me. Sure, Trish is a good friend but she could never replace you. I missed you like crazy.”

“I missed you too Dante.” There was not point in holding back anymore. 

“These past few weeks have been the greatest weeks of my life. When I finally think I’m over missing you, Trish leaves to go find herself. She wanted to make a new identity for herself become her own demon hunter. I’m pretty sure she just got sick of me, I mean who wouldn’t?”

“Dante, do not talk about yourself like that!”

“It’s true Lady! Why do you think I lose everyone in my life?! Even when everyone is here, they don’t stay! I should just give up already—” She slapped him. She hated that kind of thinking, it was too personal for her.

“Dante listen to me. When Trish told you she wanted to see the world and be a demon hunter, that was true. She told me so. She also wanted to give you space, you seemed to want to be alone. Patty now has her really mother, something she’s wanted forever.

“And you?

“Circumstance slips us apart. I regret not coming back soon. You were hurting and I wasn’t there to help you. I’m sorry. I can’t change the past but I’ll make it up to you.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” He had to know her answer. Morrison has other clients, Patty has her mom and Trish has adventure. He needs her. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. 

“Yes Dante. I promise I won’t leave again.”

His eyes widen in shock and he leaned in to kiss her. Unlike in the library, she didn’t pull away. It was brief but perfect. He then hugged her and she felt him crying against her hair. This is the second time she has seen him cry, but they were happy tears this time.

She hugged him back. There was no reason to be pretend they didn’t feel anything for each other at this moment. She began to cry too, she regretted all the times she was mean to him. They laid there crying for a little longer until they fell asleep on the floor in each other’s arms. It was what they needed it.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning, they were awoken but a sharp gasp.

“Oh my god! I don’t believe it! On the floor?!” Lady shot up. To her horror, she saw Morrison and Patty in front of them in the doorway of the shop. Patty figured Dante had dirty the shop again and Morrison had a job for him. Morrison hide his laugh behind his hate and Patty had a look that was mixed with confusion and happiness for the two.

“Ugh Patty…why do you have to be so loud?” Unlike Lady, Dante got up slowly and rubbed his head. He was a little hungover and annoyed his cuddle time with Lady came to an end.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” This was her worst nightmare come true.

“Come along Patty, let’s leave these two alone.” Patty, nodded smirked, and walked out the door. Morrison closed it with a smirk.

“Wait no! This isn’t—Dante let go of my waist.”

“Come on babe, just let them go and believe whatever they want. When she stopped struggling he smirked. “Besides, there’s worse things than us sleeping together.”

“Idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan for this story is that the next chapter or two will just be backstory and filling some gaps and then going into my talk on what happened next. I hope that makes sense.


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a promise is hard.

Chapter 2

Lady found keeping her drunken promise to Dante to be surprisingly easy. The closeness they had before she disappeared had been reborn, as if she never left at all. Nothing seemed to change.

Expect their dynamic had completely changed. 

Maybe it was the kiss or maybe it was loneliness, but they changed nonetheless. It was enough of a change that Lady took notice.

The first sign was when she asked if they were going to go back to their routine of one staying while the other one goes off, Dante’s eyes widen in fear. He would never tell her but he hated that system. He liked having her by his side. They work well together, their individual fightings styles complemented the others. He also liked when they would talk before and after the missions. They always seemed to have something to talk about, though it would always end with him complaining about her talking all the money.

He loved having her around, next to him. He loved her eyes and how they look like fireworks, her beauty inside and out, he loved her.

Not that he ever tells her.

Instead, he decided to simply lie. “We don’t have to. Trish called and told me to give her all the far away missions.”

“And you agreed?”

“You try reasoning with her. Sorry babe, but you’re stuck with me.” She decided to drop the subject, figuring it was better to just believe the half-devil. 

So their days were spent fighting demons side by side. After they would go and get pizza, once a week Dante would let her pick something else. It was simple, easy. 

They liked easy. Neither had to try or learn more above the other. 

Alcohol did that for them. 

It gave them the excuse to let their guards down. They spoke mostly about happier times, mostly they spoke of their mothers. 

“Adored by our mothers, full of hate for our fathers. What a pair we make…” Dante swung the bottle in his hand, watching the whiskey swirl with an intense glare. 

“Dante...” She gently grabbed his face and he turned to look at her. He smiled. She always knew how to bring his back. “Why do you hate your father?” It was one thing that Lady could not understand.

“I don’t hate my dad, he was the one who tucked me in at night, played games with my brother and I, kissed my mother every chance he got and would never admit to his love of gardening. I hate Sparda. Sure, he saved the human world but he caused my mother’s murder and my brother’s lust of power.” He paused to take a sip and sigh. He would have slipped into utter silence if she hadn’t squeezed his hand. He didn’t look at her this time.

“Even if none of that happened...I would still hate him…because I could never be as good as him.” This was Lady’s favorite side of Dante, the one that didn’t hide from her and was ever so gentle. 

“To demons everywhere, I’m just the Son of Sparda…anything I do will always be compared to him…”

“Dante, that’s—”

“Don’t give me that bullshit consolation or whatever the word is…I know it’s true. See that guitar over there?” Lady turned to see the purple guitar he was pointing out.

“That’s Nevan. I fought her when we were in that tower. You know the first thing she said to me? ‘Your father was very handsome. You’re not so bad looking yourself.’ Something like that…”

“Dante, you shouldn’t care what she or any other demons have to say.”

“Well I do Lady!” He stopped himself, he couldn’t let his anger take him over. “I do…” He felt himself close to crying, not that he ever did. He liked keeping his record at 2 times.

Lady grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. He was shocked to see how angry she looked. “You didn’t let me finish. I was saying you shouldn’t care what they have to say because I don’t see you as the son of Sparda. I only see Dante. My lazy, pizza and strawberry sundae loving partner.” To make sure he really understood, she gave him a kiss. It was the first time she kissed him first. He happily accepted it. 

Most of their kisses were exchanged when they were drunk. That way they could pretend they didn’t remember it happening or the sensation each kiss brought.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The first time they kissed sober, they had a long day of fighting demons but could not find the hole where the demons came out of.

When it seemed that all was lost, Lady was able to catch one of them trying to flee to the sewer. Finding it odd, they headed back to Devil May Cry. Lady jumped onto her laptop while Dante got them both drinks. Lady shouted for him to come into her room. 

“Find something?”

“Yup. Apparently the city is adding a new subway system.”

“Only took them a decade.”

“Well, where they decided to start construction? It hasn’t been touched for years. I doubt they even had the right permission to start construction.”

“Which is why our contact was being so vague! Babe, you’re a genius.” In a flash he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You go confront our client while I deal with the rest of the demons.” He ran out the door, excited by the news.

The realization that he kissed her didn’t hit them until the door shut.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
When Trish returned to Devil May Cry, she could feel the tension the moment she stepped in. She contemplated leaving, figuring they needed more time.

“Hey, look who it is!” Oh well, if you want something done you have to do it yourself as they say. 

Over takeout, Trish recounted her adventures across the world, purposely adding how she was so grateful that Dante had listened to her and handed over those missions. It was easy to be a wingwoman.

Unfortunately her return had backfired. Lady had decided that it should be her turn to go on the away missions and there was no changing her mind.

It hurt him a lot, and his demeanor changed once again. He would be his joyous normal self when she was around but when she left he more stoic and reserved. Trish made sure to accompany him on all his missions so he, as she put it, wouldn’t do anything irrational stupid. It help, he joked around with her but it wasn’t the same. 

At least she came always came back, Dante would told himself, she technically didn’t break her promise.

That mentality kept him going. Her visits were always pleasant, his favorite one was when she had no work and stayed for four whole months. He didn’t even mind handing off all his money for her, it allowed them a private moment together since Trish wasn’t aware of his debt to her.

So when Lady came in complaining about so group calling themselves the Order of the Sword, he was very willing to check them out.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Hey Dante?”

“Yeah?” 

“Ever considered expanding the business?” Lady was about to commit a huge sin, officially break her promise to Dante. She felt it would be best for the both of them. During one of their drunken conversations, he told her that he feared falling in love. That if he did, they were good as dead. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem if she hadn’t already fallen in love with him. 

She had attempted to leave without explanation, after their battle in Fortuna. No words were exchanges between them but they both new what the mostly empty suitcase meant. With the wave of her hand, she was out of his life. At least that’s what she planned to do if the phone had not rung. She let her heart take over and ask him if she could tag along, ignoring Trish’s knowing look. 

Dante raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ve thought about it. Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking of...spreading my wings.” Why did this have to be so hard?!

“...What do you mean?” He really hoped that she was about to reveal she was really an angel. 

“Well, since Trish is now your permanent partner, I was thinking of taking Devil May Cry to new places.” That came completely out wrong, she sounded like she was jealous. The last thing she wanted to do was blame Trish, she listened to her complain about him and her shopping buddy.

He refused to make eye contact with her. “Well, I already gave the kid the sign. I’m sure he’ll expand on his own.”

“Right…” He was trying to end the conversation before it started. He didn’t want to talk about it, she didn’t either. She decided to look through the menu in front of her. “So, what are you going to order?”

“Probably just the linguini and chicken, how about you?”

“You’re eating something other than pizza? Who are you and what have you done with Dante?”

“Well they don’t sell pizza here. Too fancy for that.” 

“You were the one who picked this place.” 

“I knew what I was getting myself into Lady.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

That I knew you were planning on leaving me and I’m taking you on a date to a place you would like because I love you. “Nothing. I just knew this place had no pizza.”

She watched him. This was the second sign something was up. He just randomly asked her to dinner, no reason given. She was about to question him when the waiter made his way over. 

“Are you ready to order?”

Dante quickly answered. “I am”

Lady had completely forgotten to pick something. “Uh sure. I’ll have the steak, medium rare please.” She needs something to chew on to avoided telling him. 

“I’ll take the linguini with chicken and shrimp.” The waiter nodded, took their menus and walked off to the kitchen. 

Lady watched a couple across the room laugh and eat. She envied how easy it was for them. That neither was a half-devil and a scarred woman.

“You okay Lady?”

“I’m fine.”

She was always bad at lying. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Places I could go.”  
“Oh…”

“I’m just being practical Dante. There really is no reason for me to be around.” She felt that she couldn’t keep up with the two demons. It may not be the real reason she wanted to leave, but it was a factor.

“But I—” He stopped himself. He didn’t want to tell her. If she was going to be stubborn, so would he. “The shop won’t be the same without you. Plus Patty will eat off my ear about how much she misses you. Trish too.” Especially me.

“Well I’ll come back and visit.”

“Or you could just stay.” Instead Of arguing, she sighed. He was acting like a child in her eyes. They stayed silent until their food arrived. Well, she thought, if he won’t talk about that, he’ll have to talk about this. “So why all this?”

“Huh?”

“Why dinner?” For the first time tonight, she smiled and laughed. “Showing off how much money you have now that you don’t own a debt to me?”

“Nah, just thought it’d be nice.”

“Really? Alright.”

“Yeah…” They decided to eat in silence, both feeling guilty for ruining the night.

The waiter seemed to feel the tension as he came over with a large smile on his face. “Care for dessert?”

“Sure. I’ll take a strawberry sundae.” 

“I’ll have the cheesecake.”

He quickly wrote down there orders, biting him tongue to avoid commenting about the adult man’s order. “Great. Your desserts will be with you shortly.” He ran back to the kitchen to gossip there, not knowing that very same man has super hearing and his tip money.

Finally, Lady decided to break the awkward silence. “Have you talked to Nero lately?” 

“Yeah, Kid said he and Kyrie are moving from Fortuna.”

“I would hope. Did he say where?”

“Said they’re still looking. They’re considering moving to Redgrave.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” Right on cue, the waiter came with their desserts and the bill. Without real thinking about it, Lady reacted for the bill. Her hand was met with the table cloth as Dante snatched the bill.

“I got it.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said I’ll pay for it.”

“Seriously, who are you?”

“What?”

“You, Mr. always in debt, is going to pay for a meal at an expensive restaurant.”

“Yes.” He laughed at her confusion. “I can be nice too you know.”

“Alright then.” She watched him take out a wad of cash, no doubt from the latest mission they went on. Lady put a few bills down for the tip, saying she wanted to pay for something. They walked back to Devil May Cry, much more calm. Having a pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. 

The night was calm, Dante even commented that the demons must be resting. He walked her all the way to her bedroom door, both unsure what to do now.

She wonder if she should say anything, she had already thanked him during their walk, twice. Should she share her confession?

Unbeknownst to her, he was having the similar dilemma. His mind shouted at him to tell her that he wanted her to stay and be with him.

But as expected, neither could do it. It was too hard.

“Well thanks for tonight. You really didn’t need to do that.” One more time couldn’t hurt.

“It’s nothing. Just wanted to say thanks for everything.”

Before another awkward silence could begin, Lady piped up. “Well, goodnight.” 

“Night Lady…”

She quickly ran inside her room and shut the door. She rested her body against the door and sighed. She hoped he walked away and had not seen her blush.

He silently pushed his fingers through his hair, his mind mocking him for being shy. He, Dante the great Devil Hunter, being shy towards a girl. He kissed his hand, placed it on the door before walking off to bed where he didn’t get much sleep.

The next day they both woke feeling guilty and angry at themselves. They both wish they got drunk and woke up together, that way they would have to talk. 

Fate wouldn’t give them the easy way out. 

Lady opted to take the first mission of the day and left as soon as possible. Dante was halfway down the stairs by the time she was already down the block. He decided to see an expert.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“So what’s so important that you called me here Dante.”

“I have a problem Trish and you’re the only one I can talk to.”

“About?” 

“Lady.”

“I thought you said you were going to take her to dinner like I told you.”

“I did. Let me explain.” Trish paid close attention to every word, silent judging both of them and pretending Lady didn’t call her last night and told her everything that happened. 

“So let get this straight. You want me to help you come up with a way to get Lady to stay without just asking her to?”

“Pretty much.” Trish blinked at him, her face unreadable.

“Okay then.” They spent the next 30 minutes staring at the wall, trying to come up with something. Well, he was. Trish was trying to come up with an explanation for how blind the both of them are. Then she was struck with an idea.

“I got it!”

“What?”

“Why not buy her something? You know how she loves new clothes and the newest weapons. It”lol show her how much you care.”

“That’s a great idea Trish!”

“I know.” 

“I’ll be right back!” He joyfully ran to the nearest mall, recounting how many bills from this place where mailed to him.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Lady returned to Devil May Cry, exhausted from stress and her missions. She longed for a nice warm bubble bath. She was happy that main floor was empty but she needed to make sure no one was truly in the building.

“Dante! Trish I’m back!” When she got no answer, she made her way up the stairs. “I may have gotten my pay docked but for a good reason! Guy was an asshole!” Again, she was met with no response. Figuring they were out on a mission, Lady went to her room to grab her towel and bath essentials.

In the middle of her bed was a large shopping bag. Curious, she slowly opens the bag. Inside was a light pink shirt, blue jeans and brown long boots. There was also one top of the line gun holster with new bullets in the pocket. 

She tried to remember if she had ordered anything recently. As she looked for a receipt, she came across a note:

Figured I’d cut out the middleman and just buy you new stuff. -Dante 

She was glad she shut the door when she walked in because she held the note close to her chest and blushed. A million thoughts rant her head. He knew exactly what to get her. This was the third sign that something was up. He paid top dollar for it.

She feel deeper in love with him.

But what did it all mean? It was out of the blue. She had to confront him.

She ran down the stairs to find Dante sleeping peacefully in his chair. She can’t help but smile at him, he was everything she wanted and needed.

Sensing her presence, he popped up and smiled. She prepared herself for a joke about her watching him, so when he asked her a question, she was more than confused.

“What did you say?”

“I asked you if you wanted to pick what we’re eating tonight.”

“Today’s not Saturday.”

“And? Figured it was about time we changed it up.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

“...” With that, he went on to order her favorite meal. 

Throughout the night, he didn’t tease her once. In fact, he only spoke about things she liked. She didn't need a fourth sign see that this was point to complicated feelings. Did he like her or not?! It was too much for her.

“Would you like to go to our favorite bar? Heard they’ve invented a new drink.”

“I think I just want to go to bed.”

“Oh okay…” Dante watched her quickly run p to hr room and sighed. He hoped this would be enough.

Lady hide in her room until she was sure he went to bed. She quickly packed her things, include her new outfit, and headed out. She decided to take the coward’s way out, running without a word. She was just about to put her helmet on when she heard a voice behind her. “So you’re just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

She didn’t need to turn around. “It’s for the best.”

“No, it really isn’t”

“Why Dante?! Why not?!”

 

“BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO STAY!”

“Yea, I got that! Why?!”

“Because I do!”

“That’s not an explanation!”  
“Well, not everything needs an explanation Lady! Somethings can’t be explain!” As he spoke, he made his way over to her, blocking her escape path.

Screw Trish’s idea, he was going to tackle this the way he did when she refused to get out of his way in the tower, head on.

“Lady look... I want you to stay. More than anything, and not your ‘you live here but go away almost everyday’ thing either. I want you by my side Please.”

“Dante, I can’t…”

“Then fine, if you don’t want to stay as a devil hunter, will you stay as my girlfriend?”

“What did you say?”

 

“I want to be with you Lady. I want to wake up with you sleeping next to me. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and when I go to bed. Please Lady, stay with me.” 

It wasn’t I love you, it was much more.

But he said he didn’t want a relationship, that he was afraid of love, he loved to look at other women, he hadn’t really told her how he felt.

“Okay.”

“Really…?”

 

“Yes. I will be your girlfriend Dante if you’re willing to be my boyfriend.” He smirked his signature smirk, this was really happening. He scooped her up and swung her around, he was ecstatic. So was she, shown by her smile and laughs as he spun her.

This would be hard but they were ready for hard.

Together, they can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter done and it was a long one! I hope you like it.


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell for each other, literally.

Chapter 3

Dante couldn’t believe he waited this long to go out with Lady. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. Every day he would wake up to her sleeping on his chest and he smiles. He would smile knowing that he finally had his happiness, his reason to live, by his side.

She was his, possibly forever.

He hoped forever. Their one year anniversary was close and he was ready to get down on one knee.

He wouldn’t, not now, it would be too much for Lady. He didn’t want to push her away when he just was pinned her down.

The sex is amazing. Enough said.

Their fighting improved. They knew everything about the other, it was like dancing for them. They hardly broke a sweat nowadays. No demon dared to touch her. He would tear them apart if she hadn’t already killed them by then.

Devil May Cry had never been cleaner, much to Patty’s relief. She had too much schoolwork to be worrying about keeping Dante’s place cleaned. Though she wouldn’t lie that she loved spending time with Dante, Lady, and Trish. It was too early to tell, but she thinks she’s going to start a business after college.

Lastly, Lady gets Dante out of the shop more. She’d force him to get out of his chair and try new things. They went to restaurants, movies, countries that had a minimum to no demon problems. Everything she could think of, or find on the internet. It was exhilarating. He couldn’t believe he had been missing all this. The city was so much better when the world wasn’t ending.

With every little thing she did, including sitting on his lap for seemingly no reason, made him fall deeper in love.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady had a similar mindset.

Dante was now willing to tell her anything without the need for alcohol. It was nice. She kept learning new things about him, amazing things. His childhood, his mother, how soft his muscles actually felt...

They didn’t fight anymore, only argued if needed. Usually, it was over whose turn it actually was for movie night or whether or whether he actually ate her food.

Lady noticed the little changes.

Before it was either staring at the ceiling wide awake or constant nightmares. The first time they held each other, it was sensational. The warmth, the feeling of being held. They sleep with no problem ever again, it was like they were fighting each other’s demons as they slept.

It was paradise.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante smirked as he walked out of the bathroom, he loved when the steam surrounded him as if he was a rockstar exiting the stage.

He confidently checked himself out in the mirror before getting dressed, he laughed at the small wrinkles on his face. He loved aging. Shocking, he knows. His brother would be appalled that he didn’t use his ability to not age but Dante could care less. He wanted to be as close to his mother as much as possible.

But he wouldn't lie, he uses it from time to time if his hair seems to be getting grey.

He opened his closet only to be drowned in clothing. He deduced that Lady must have gone shopping when he spent four hours convincing the neighboring business that the screams they were hearing at night were all sex-related.

He quickly got his outfit together and neatly put her clothes back. He wore a simple red button-up and black pants, figuring he only had to put his vest on if he had a mission to go on. He hoped he didn’t.

He was descending when he heard a familiar motorcycle seem to come closer and closer to shop. He practically jumped into his chair and placed his feet on the desk. He was not ashamed of the fact he got very excited whenever she came home, he had no shame.

When Lady walked through the door, it was like a spotlight appeared over her. Every day felt like he was meeting her for the first time. He was stunned by how gorgeous she was. She was wearing the outfit he bought her when his worst fear was going to come true. She smiled at him, both taking in each other’s features.

Without a word, she makes her way over to him. She sits on his lap, her favorite spot in the whole building. They exchange kisses instead of words, their favorite language. He notices she seems tired out as evident from her resting her head on his shoulder. He protectively wraps his arms around her, making sure she is real. This moment is real.

“Rough day?”

“Mhmm...so many pests to deal with…”

“Are you need a nap tired or need a message tired.”

“I’ll give you a third choice and say I need a long bath tired.”

“Well, then you’ll be disappointed when I tell you that the hot water doesn’t come back on until Thursday.”

“I thought we paid the bill…”

“We did. The vultures can’t believe I actually have money. They’re verifying the check as we speak.”

Lady sleepily laughs at him. She was in charge of the money, clearing Dante’s debt in almost a week. “A message it is…”

“Your wish is my command.” He gently kisses the top of his head before moving her so he could give her a proper back massage.

Lady felt like puddie under his fingers. He kneaded her tense shoulders in a way that he was somehow rough and gentle. Her muscles and both ached for his touch as if they never touched each other since first meeting. He always had a trick up his sleeve that turned her from a ball of stressed to a puddle. It was as if they left this horrid planet and actually entered Heaven.

It was heaven until the phone rang.

Lady didn’t hide her annoyance, letting out a loud growl at the ring.

“We don’t have to pick up.”

“Yes, we do. We need hot water.” He chuckled as he picked up the phone.

“Devil May Cry … Uh huh … Uh huh ...Well you see, I take jobs depending on my mood and right now…” His eyes shifted to Lady, ignore the pleads from the person on the other end. Lady motioned for him to accept the job. “...but since YOU insist, we’ll take it. … uhh … uhh … yea I know the place. Be there in an hour.”

With that, they were on their way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante knew something was wrong the second he turned off the motorcycle. The air was thick but they hadn’t gone up a mountain. The address brought them to a seemingly abandoned cemetery with a letter from their client taped to the gate. How not like a trap this felt.

He wasn’t alone in his doubt, Lady’s gut is practically yelling at her that this probably wasn’t a job. Too bad both he and she were too stubborn not see this through.

As they walk deeper, Dante’s worry turned into laughter. He couldn’t help it, the names on the tombstones were too much for him.

“Lady I think we found our demon, Sir Dicklet.”

“You’re a child.”

“And proud of it.”

“It’s not even that funny of a name.”

“Oh? Are you challenging me to a battle of who can find the better name?”

“We have a job to focus on.”

“Admitting defeat already?” She simply rolled her eyes. Truth be told, their bets nowadays ended with the loser doing the laundry or washing dishes. Not as exciting as playing for money but she still had her winning streak that was too precious to lose. Humor was where he reigned.

After about ten minutes of walking around, Dante decided he was done with this mission. “I say this is a dud.”

“We’ve barely looked around.”

“Your point?”

Lady couldn’t hide her smile. He wasn’t one to give up on a job. He was trying to convince her to play his little game.

How childish. She was in. “If we leave, I won’t beat you at finding the funniest tombstone.”

Dante smirked. “Loser does the dishes for a week.”

“Deal.”

They spent the next hour running around like teenagers in an abandoned cemetery.

Why use demon powers to keep you young when you have someone as child-like as you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, they both decided Dante won with the discovery of Dick Assman. They laid on the ground, staring at the sky. Being professional was for suckers.

 

“I’m guessing it’s safe to assume this is the best mission we’ve been on?” She rolled onto his chest and smiled. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

They used an excuse they could to hold each other. Could you blame them? Circumstance ripped this tenderness from them so quickly that they had unfading scars on their hands.

They wondered if their mothers would be happy for them.

“Wrong”

“I am, am I? Enlighten me then Malady.”

“You’re so weird.” She ran her fingers through his soft white hair. "The best mission we've been on was our very first one."

“Ah, so my theories are true. You did fall in love with me the moment we met.”

“Get over yourself. It took me years to stop hating you.”

“Oh really? I don’t believe you.” In flash, he was on top of her, he leaned down, just enough that the tips of their noses touched. “I think you feel for me when eyes met after you broke through the wall. I wouldn’t blame you. The scene was very romantic. The light reflecting off the glass made you look so beautiful…”

“Sounds like you feel for me at that moment.”

“I tried to kiss you for a reason.” She leaned up to meet his lips and they kissed passionately. Moments alone were far and few in between, they milked them as much as possible.

Lady’s eyes snapped open when Dante suddenly pulled back. She watched him look around from danger. “Dante?”

“Sorry, I got a feeling…” He stared off in the distance at a small seemingly untouched hut. She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten.

Dante’s fear of losing her never subsided. She was his other reason to be as human as he could. But he couldn’t forget, he wouldn’t forget that no matter what he did, he couldn’t be exactly like her. He could survive being stabbed multiple times, she couldn’t. Bullets could kill her, his enemies could use her, her death was inevitable.

He knew, she’s proved time and time again, that his fear was baseless. He knew she was right. She always was.

But at moments like this, where they were completely exposed, his fears were heightened to the max.

“Let’s check it out then.” She cupped his face, pulling him away from his thoughts. He didn’t have to say anything, she already knew what he was thinking. She kisses him quickly and sat up. She followed his gaze.

When they got to the entrance to the hut, they discovered it was actually a large tomb. It gave off a very dark aura. Lady read over the note carefully this time. “This is the place we’re supposed to be.” She handed the note over to Dante and walked inside. He followed closely behind her, tempted to reach out and hold her hand until they were back in their shared bed. She motioned for him to examine the artifacts on the left wall as she walked over to the casket. He complied but as he walked over to the artifacts, they turned into small demons that launched on his face and body. He was too late to react, all he could do was shout to her. Lady quickly turned to him but as she attempted to reach for her guns, the casket morphed into a demon and prevented her from moving any farther. Sensing that something was daring to touch his Lady, Dante’s instinct took over and he used Ebony and Ivory to eliminate the smaller demons. When he turned to help her, his fear washed away. Not only did she escape the demon’s grasp, she had already brought it close to death.

She never ceased to amaze him.

Seeing that the scarlet demon hunter had joined the fight, the demon used every bit of strength it had left to destroy the floor of the tomb.

It would have been fine if there wasn’t a tunnel beneath them. Dante reaches for Lady, hoping to absorb the fall for both of them.

Lady had other ideas.

Firing Kalina Ann’s bayonet, it hit the demon right above its heart. With all her strength, Lady slammed the demon into a wall of a tunnel. She slams the blade of Kalina Ann into the wall on the opposite side to stop her and the demon from falling. As security, Lady shot the demon three times.

Dante watched the exchange as he fell down, he was beyond impress. He could faintly hear her calling his name, which confused him…

Until he hit the ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Dante hitting the ground was deafening. He was always doing something like this. As much as he was a demon, he was just as human. He still aged, he still felt pain and he still bruised. His healing could only do so much for him. It removed the marks, but the wounds were still there.

Pulling back the bayonet and removing the blade, Lady fell a few feet. She deployed the bayonet and paused to see if he would react. He didn’t move, she could tell he fell hard. Slowly making her way down, she wondered if the great demon hunter, the son of Sparda, would actually be taken out by a fall.

It would be an interesting way for him to go. An average human death for the infamous half-demon. The half-demon that made her happy, that relieved her stress, that she loved.

Could you tell she was stressed?

Once her feet touched the ground, she gave in to her fear and ran over to him. HIs eyes were shut, he didn’t seem to sense her presence. She pressed her ear to his chest, she froze when she didn’t find a heartbeat.

Her instinct took over as she began CPR.

The second she placed her mouth on his, she felt a smirk against it. Before she could react, Dante flip over, plant a kiss on her lips and hovered over her, his hands holding her arms down.

“Got you.” He got a knee in the balls as a reply.

He immediately jumped off and curled into a ball. “OWW! WHAT THE HELL LADY?!”

“YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” She sat up quickly in anger. She was beyond pissed. How could he do that to her? How could he fall for something like that? “I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO YOU!”

Just like the fall, he recovered from the kick to his genitals quite quickly. He smiled at her outburst. “Babe, you know something like that couldn’t take me out.” She turned away from him, she wasn’t going to instantly forgive him. Not this time.

He made his way over to him. “Okay, I’ll admit when I hit the ground, to do a bit of damaged but you know I heal quickly.”

Lady continued to ignore him. “Come on babe, please don’t be mad. It was just a little prank.”

“You’d figure a guy who’s lost almost everyone he loves would be more sensitive to joking about death.” With that, she made her way back up the tunnel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing but the wind could be heard as they exited the tunnel. Lady looked around the tomb. Dante knew he messed up pretty badly. He was trying to make her laugh, she seemed so worried that he might have actually gotten hurt. He hated when she was sad and now he made it worse.

“Babe…?”

“According to the phone call and the note, this was the only place where any demon appeared. I guess I could go get the pay now.”

“Lady?”

“I don’t have anything planned for after so I might go look for single apartments.”

“Lady.”

“Then I can give Trish my resignation to give to Dante…”

“LADY!” She turned coldly to him, still refusing to speak.

“Look, Lady. I’m sorry. I’m really, really, sorry. That was really, really, really stupid of me to do. I wasn’t thinking when I did it. But I do know this. I know you’re still mourning your parents. I see it when you have a nightmare about them, I hear it when you cry on mother’s and father’s day. I know because I feel it too. I know you won’t believe me but--”

“I know Dante.” That shut him up. He made his way over to her, only gently touching her arm. The stared at each other, her eyes were softer.

“As much as you cut back, you still drink yourself to sleep on her birthday and her day. I know you still have your brother’s glove from that day. I know you mask your pain with jokes. I know you wait to get up in the morning to make sure I’m there. I know Dante and I still love you.” With that, his guilt melted away and he kissed her gently. He was so ecstatic. He didn’t push her away, she was willing to put up with him. All of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars seemed to be lined up in Dante’s favor.

The client was waiting for them at the entrance of the cemetery. He had been at the bank getting them the full payment agreed on. Dante drove quickly back to Devil May Cry to spend some private time with Lady. He picked her up off the motorcycle and ran inside.

He only paused when he saw he had mail.

Normally, he would ignore the mail, which usually consists of bills and more bills, but something inside him said he should check.

Using his free hand, he pulled out a simple white letter. He placed Lady down and ripped open the letter.

“Not so rough Dante.”

“First time I’ve heard you say that.” She rolled her eyes at his smirk.

His devilish smirk turned into a sweet smile once he finished the letter.

“What is it?”

“The Kid and Kyrie finally set a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I’ll definitely makes the next ones longer.


End file.
